Petits miracles de Noël
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Os cadeaux de Noël. Parfois c'est quand on s'y attend le moins que les miracles se produisent. Il faut simplement garder espoire. Pour en savoir plus venez lire.Version corrigé. Joyeuse fêtes.


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Petit miracle de Noël !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Romance/Général/Family

**Couple :** Comme d'habitude.

**Bêta :** Nianka que je remercie pour sa correction.

**Note :** Ce petit Os devait arriver pour le réveillon, mais ayant 39° de fièvre, j'avait un peu beaucoup de mal à me consentré pour le terminer. Donc il arrive avec un peu de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**Petit mots de l'auteur :** Petit cadeaux spéciale Noël qui marque aussi ma première année sur le site. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier et même peut-être plus ( l'espoire fait vivre ). Sur ce je vous souhaite une...

Bonne Lecture !

*****

*** ***

*** * ***

*** * * ***

**Petits miracles de Noël**

*** * * ***

*** * * **

*** ***

*****

- Duuuuuuuuuuooooooo !!!!!! Cria une voix suraigu de l'étage.

Le jeune homme, présentement occupé à ranger les serviettes de bain, sur les étagères prévues à cet effet, releva rapidement la tête, manquant de peu de se cogner dans celle juste au-dessus.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !! cria-t-il en retour. Il laissa la panière à linge devant le meuble pour courir au premier, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable la gamine n'était-elle pas dans la salle commune !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à gravir la volée de marches menant au premier, attraper un petit garçon de cinq ans, sans doute à sa recherche, au vol et le caler sur sa hanche continuant sa course en direction de la chambre d'où sortait la voix de la fillette qui criait encore son prénom.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu essoufflé par sa course, en arrivant enfin dans la pièce, où il déposa le petit brun.

- Bah c'est la pause, alors je suis venue chercher mon cahier que j'ai oublié ce matin. Et puis en passant devant la porte j'ai entendu pleurer le bébé. Alors, je suis venue voir et je t'ai appelé parce qu'elle est toute mouillée. Je crois qu'elle a fait pipi dans sa culotte. Expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde la petite blondinette, coiffée de deux petites couettes encadrant son visage aux rondeurs d'enfant. Les mains dans le dos, en montrant d'un geste du menton, le petit lit à barreau d'où les pleures d'un bébé s'élevaient.

Le châtain fronça un instant les sourcil à son explication, tout d'abord il comprenait mieux pourquoi la fillette n'était pas avec les autres, en revanche il comprenait moins bien comment la petite avait pu inonder son lit ?

_"On paie des couches un prix exorbitant, pour que les petits n'aient pas les fesses irrité, pour qu'ils soient à l'aise dedans, parce qu'elles sont soit disant anti-fuites, résultat ça passe à travers ! " Pensa le jeune homme._

Ce n'est qu'en prenant la petite dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, autant pour lui, la qualité des couches hors de prix n'était pas en cause. Comment le savait-il ? Oh, tout simplement en posant sa main à l'endroit où elle se trouve généralement ! Oui, oui _généralement !_ Parce que ce matin il y avait eu un oubli.

Il soupira, son emploi du temps allait être quelque peu décalé par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il finirait ce qu'il avait prévu une fois tout ce petit monde au lit. D'accord avec lui-même il se tourna vers la fillette.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Lysa, maintenant tu peux retourner en classe la pause doit-être terminée. Timothée tu suis Lysa. Allez, hop, les minis garnements !

- Ouuiii !! Répondirent les-dis garnements avant de détaler, faisant sourire Duo.

- Bien, maintenant à toi crevette ! Une chance que tes deux colocataires ont le

sommeille lourd. Sinon Dudu il n'aurait pas eu assez de bras pour réconforter tout le monde !

Effectivement la chambre contenait quatre petits lits à barreaux peint en blanc , dont trois étaient actuellement occupés par deux petits garçons âgés respectivement de huit mois pour l'un et treize pour l'autre et de la petite fille que Duo tenait d'une main sous les fesses et de l'autre sous la nuque, âgée de cinq mois.

Depuis trois ans que l'orphelinat avait ouvert ses portes, beaucoup d'enfants y avaient trouvé refuge, des petits comme des plus grands. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais tout est mieux que la rue. Le simple fait d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et de quoi manger dans leurs assiettes, était déjà magnifique pour ces gamins.

Alors, avoir un lit chacun, des vêtements propres, de l'eau chaude le matin et du chocolat chaud au petit-déjeuner, c'était le paradis.

*****

*** ***

*****

Une fois la petite fille propre et revêtu d'une jolie grenouillère rose pâle, par dessus un tee-shirt blanc cassé, le châtain descendit au rez-de-chaussée, le bébé calé dans ses bras. Tout était calme, la pause étant terminée.

La pièce en question, avait plusieurs usages, étant la plus grande du bâtiment rénové, elle servait de salle de classe pour les plus jeunes, mais aussi de salle d'étude le soir quand les plus grands rentraient et qu'il avaient des devoirs ou des révisions. Dans un coin, une armoire cachait en son sein une télévision, un lecteur DVD et quelques films pour le vendredi ou samedi soir.

Les soirées étaient sans doute l'une des choses que Duo préférait, quand après avoir mangé, ils se réunissaient tous dans la salle, où à tour de rôle, à leur demande, les plus grands lisaient, parfois avec difficulté, une histoire aux plus jeune , ou utilisaient le grand tableau de la salle de classe pour faire deviner ce qu'il dessinaient.

Si seulement ils pouvaient leur offrir un vrai Noël. Mais leur budget était déjà plus que limité, bien que tout soit compté de façon à ne manquer de rien en fin de mois.

Alors, des cadeaux, chocolats, sapin et tout et tout, impossible. Cela peiner énormément Duo, lui non plus n'avait jamais fêté Noël quand il était gosse, il aurait aimé qu'ils aient plus de chance que lui.

Il soupira en arrivant devant la porte, a moins d'un miracle. cette année encore ils fêteraient Noël simplement. Devant un repas préparé pour l'occasion par une grand-mère de soixante-deux ans, qui n'avait aucune famille et qui venait remplacer la cuisinière habituelle.

Elle leur préparait une purée de pommes de terre et du poulet qu'elle récupérait pour presque rien au supermarché du coin, tenu par un vieil ami. Elle agrémentait tout cela d'une sauce dont elle avait le secret. Un vrai régal. Puis ils écouteraient un ou deux contes de Noël et enfin ils choisiraient un film.

Le châtain resta appuyer à l'encadrement de la porte et un sourire étira ses lèvres devant le tableau que formait le petit groupe devant ses yeux. Assis sur des chaises de couleurs différentes, devant des petites tables jaunes, tout ce petit monde était concentré sur le jeu éducatif qu'ils réalisaient.

Il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger, alors il fit demi-tour et retourna s'occuper du linge qu'il avait laissé en plan plus tôt. Après avoir déposé le bébé dans un transat, il reprit sa tâche, tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant. Il se dit qu'il allait même pouvoir aller récupérer la seconde machine, qui devait maintenant être sèche.

Duo se demanda un instant s'il arriverait à accomplir le travail de deux personnes seul. Surtout plus d'une journée.

*****

*** ***

*****

Ce n'était que le deuxième jour et le natté commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles. En trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul plus d'une journée. Enfin seul, non et heureusement, mais il se retrouvait bel et bien avec le travail de deux personnes.

Il espérait sincèrement que son compagnon reviendrait le plus tôt possible. Tout de suite aurait été l'idéal, mais Duo savait très bien qu'il en avait pour quelques jours. Au moins lui avait-il promis d'être là le vendredi soir qui serait le début des vacances.

Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille, que tout irait pour le mieux. L'autre lui avait dit que s'il avait pu faire autrement, il l'aurait fait, mais c'était urgent. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne lui avait même pas dit ce qui était si important.

*****

*** ***

*****

Le vendredi soir arriva bien plus vite que le châtain ne le pensait, à son grand soulagement. Enfin non, pas encore totalement, le repas était presque terminé et _il_ n'était toujours pas de retour. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à inquiéter Duo qui s'était renseigné sur les horaires d'arrivée des navettes et qui savait que la dernière navette était arrivée depuis plus d'une heure et toujours aucun cheveu brun à l'horizon.

Comme tout les soirs, ils se regroupèrent dans la salle commune, dans le coin de la pièce ou une épaisse moquette recouvrait le sol. Tous assis en demi-cercle face au conteur, ils écoutaient une histoire de Noël.

・Voici l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'appelait Noël. Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt près de sa maison, Noël s'arrêta brusquement devant un grand sac rouge.

Autant dire que seule la voix du conteur s'élevait dans la pièce, l'histoire pourtant banale, semblait les captiver au plus haut point.

・Quand il s'approcha pour observer le sac de plus près, il vit qu'il y avait une enveloppe posée dessus.

Tellement captivé qu'ils ne virent même pas le grand jeune homme brun, aux cheveux quelque peu rebelles, qui les regardait de ses cobalt brillantes, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Sans un bruit, il se déplaça dans la salle jusqu'à aller s'asseoir près de Duo.

Celui-ci sursauta en sentant la main du japonais dans son dos, puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin, il était revenu. Maintenant il était soulagé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était inquiété du retard de Heero.

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, à l'abri des regards, heureux de se retrouver bien qu'il ne puisse se le montrer tout de suite. Ils ne manqueraient pas de le faire une fois seuls, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, qui se trouvait à l'écart de celles des enfants.

- Noël partit faire sa tournée. Tout se passa bien. Et depuis, tout les 24 décembre, accompagné de son petit copain tout vert, qui lui raconte des tas d'histoires et qui, de temps en temps, conduit même le traineau, il fait la distribution des jouets dans le monde entier.

C'est ainsi que Noël, le petit garçon tout habillé de rouge qui aimait se promener dans les bois, est devenu le Père Noël que tout le monde connaît.

Le conteur referma le livre, mais il fallut quelques secondes aux petits pour se rendre compte que c'était fini, enfin, pour ceux qui ne s'était pas encore endormis à même le sol.

*****

*** ***

*****

Ce soir-là, alors que les deux adultes faisaient le tour des chambres pour éteindre les lumières, certains petits qui avaient écouté l'histoire avec beaucoup d'intérêt, se posaient des questions.

Pourquoi, si cet homme à la barbe blanche était si gentil, ne pensait-il pas à eux ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas de vraie maison ?

Ou bien parce que l'orphelinat n'avait pas de cheminé ?

Questions qui ne furent pas posées, peut-être par peur de la réponse, pour garder l'espoir que cette année cela serait différent.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison les deux adultes furent soulagés lorsque la dernière porte fut fermée. Ces questions, ils les redoutaient chaque année un peu plus, ne sachant comment répondre sans en dire trop, pour qu'ils gardent cette part d'innocence, de rêve propre aux enfants.

*****

*** ***

*****

Quand Heero sortit de la douche, qui lui avait fait un bien fou après le voyage, il trouva Duo assis sur leur lit à l'attendre.

- Alors, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda le châtain quand son compagnon fut assis près de lui.

- Oui, fatiguant, mais tout s'est bien passé. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils ont fait appel à moi, n'importe quel informaticien aurait pu le faire. Enfin le plus important, c'est le chèque que j'ai déposé en rentrant. Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais en retard ? Non, ce n'est pas possible la banque était fermé depuis longtemps.

- Hn, oui, mais en passant devant l'église le Père Collen m'as invité à boire un café.... Commença Heero avant d'être brusquement arrêté.

- Ah oui, boire un café, alors que moi je m'inquiétais pour toi !!

- Je suis désolé. Mais laisse-moi au moins finir. Le Père voulait savoir si nous étions d'accord pour que trois ou quatre enfants participe à la crèche vivante pour la messe de minuit et si de par ce fait nous serions des leurs pour le réveillon.

- Oh ! Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient, mais qu'il fallait que je t'en parle avant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Cela pourrait être bien. Ils découvriraient autre chose. On peut garder les contes de Noël pour le lendemain, non ? Plaida le brun avec conviction.

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée.

Plus tard Heero s'endormit en se disant que tout se passait comme prévu.

*****

*** ***

*****

La crèche vivante était magnifique, les enfants avaient joué leur rôle à la perfection, à part peut-être Maxime, le petit garçon de huit mois qui pour l'occasion avait joué le rôle de Jésus et qui avait animé l'église au son de sa jolie voix.

D'autres avaient participé à la chorale de Noël, ravissant les gens présent de leurs jolies voix d'enfant. Il était maintenant minuit et demi, Heero et Duo rassemblèrent tout les enfants et les comptèrent avant de prendre la direction de l'orphelinat, les grands tenant les petits par la main.

Heero qui ouvrait la marche fut le premier à entrer et aussi à constater que comme prévu, tout était éteint. Ils avaient prévu, grâce à l'argent que le brun avait gagné, de servir un chocolat chaud et des petits pains au lait pour tout le monde.

Une fois que tous furent entrés, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune avec étonnement, puisqu'ils avaient pensé se rendre dans la salle à manger. Heero ouvrit la porte sans allumer la lumière et fit signe aux autres d'entrer.

Le dernier entrait à peine que la pièce s'illumina de milles feux. Il y eu plusieurs cris de surprise d'abord, puis de joie en voyant le décor qui habillait la pièce, mais aucun n'osait bouger.

Pas même Duo, qui était pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte, surpris, heureux, ému, certainement tout autant que les gamins. Heero était plus que content de l'effet produit par sa surprise. Il avait dû se démener pour y arriver, mais il était sûr de ne rien regretter.

Un sapin d'au moins deux mètres de haut, trônait dans un coin de la pièce clignotant de milles couleurs vives. Une grande table habillée d'une nappe rouge et verte prenait une grande place au milieu de la salle. Sur celle-ci: des verres, des pichets de chocolat au lait, des plateaux de petits pains ainsi que des jus de fruit. Ca et là quelques

guirlandes et boules complétaient le décor.

Duo comme tout les autres était tellement captivé par le sapin qu'il ne voyait même pas le groupe de jeunes gens qui souriaient devant leur mine béate. L'un d'eux avait même un caméscope à la main pour immortaliser ce moment. Ce fut la voix de Heero qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

- Et si nous avancions jusqu'à la table ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux pétillant et un sourire amusé collé au visage.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva alors, emplissant la pièce, finissant de réveiller le châtain qui remarqua alors ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur coin.

- C'est vous ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers eux.

- Heureux de te voir Duo, tu m'as manqué ! Commença Quatre en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'étais vraiment loin de m'imaginer que vous viendriez ici !

- A voir ta tête, on s'en doute ! Rigola Hilde.

Duo fit le tour de ses amis, les étreignant tous sans exception. Ils étaient tous là, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei et Sally pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo. Ces dernier lui présentèrent d'ailleurs leurs petites Meiline âgé de deux ans, le portraits craché de son père, à part peut-être les couettes, son père n'en avait toujours qu'une seule.

- Alors, c'est à vous que l'on doit tout cela ? Demanda le châtain.

- Non ! Nous n'avons fait qu'apporter notre aide à un ami ce soir. Pour le reste il s'est débrouillé seul et comme un chef je dois dire. Expliqua Quatre

- Oh ! Alors, c'est Heero qui a tout organisé ?

- Et bien Maxwell, je ne te savais pas si rapide ! lança Wufei, amusé par la tête que tirait la natté en pensant qu'il s'était bien fait avoir par son compagnon qui n'avait rien laissé échapper.

- Oh ça va hein ! Bon et si nous allions boire un chocolat, nous aussi avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Une fois tous servi, Duo rejoignit Heero et l'attira un peu à l'écart avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait, c'est magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, ni comment tu as réussit à si bien le cacher, mais la surprise était complète, c'est le plus beau Noël que j'ai jamais eu et je ne pense pas être le seul.

Heero n'eu pas le temps de répondre, une petite main tirant sur son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux sur la fillette qui lui fit un resplendissant sourire avant de dire.

- Y faut tu fais un bisou, comme les amoureux, parce-que le monsieur il a dit à moi que vous êtes sous le ... N'arrivant visiblement plus à trouver ce que lui avait dit le monsieur, elle se tourna vers lui. C'est quoi tu m'as dit, me rappelle plus ?

- Du gui !

- Ah oui ! Sous le gui. Fini-t-elle fier d'elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent au-dessus de leur tête, puis se tournèrent avec le même regard noir vers Wufei, car c'était bien lui, le monsieur. La gamine tira à nouveau sur le pantalon de Heero.

- Bon alors tu lui fais le bisou !

C'était si gentiment demandé. Heero se pencha et captura les lèvres de Duo dans un baiser, certes chaste, mais d'une tendresse infinie. De l'autre côté de la salle, rien n'échappait au caméscope de Trowa qui n'avait cessé de filmer depuis le début.

Alors que le brun et le châtain s'écartaient, les enfants criaient leur joie de savoir enfin que leurs deux directeurs étaient ensemble, car Heero et Duo n'avaient jamais laissé échapper le moindre geste avant cela, de peur qu'on leur enlève le droit de diriger l'orphelinat.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Heero se disait que si le peu qu'ils avaient vu ce soir leur avait tellement plu alors, que serait demain.

Ils eurent bien du mal à faire coucher les gamins qui n'avaient aucune envie de dormir après tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

*****

*** ***

*****

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Commença Duo en pensant que ses amis voulaient certainement dormir après une telle soirée.

- Pas encore, nous n'avons pas terminé.

- Comment cela, pas terminé ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Met ton bonnet de Père Noël, Maxwell, tu as du travail ! Se moqua gentiment le

chinois en lui enfonçant un bonnet rouge avec un gros pompon blanc, sur la tête.

- Heero ?

- Viens ! Intima celui-ci en lui prenant la main.

Il les conduisit dans une remise, dont ils ne se servaient pas. A l'intérieur un monticule de paquet reposaient, attendant patiemment leur heure. Les yeux de Duo brillèrent et il prétexta une poussière pour les frotter. Un miracle. Il se rendait compte que le vrai miracle, c'était qu'il ait un homme aussi merveilleux dans sa vie.

Heero était un homme avec un cœur immense, qui pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu réaliser ce prodige, mais il l'en remercierait à sa façon dès ce soir. D'ailleurs il pouvait bien lui en donner un aperçu toute suite.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se tourna pour faire face au brun avant de lui sauter au cou sans autre forme de procès et de l'embrasser, mais beaucoup moins chastement que plus tôt. Heero y répondit avec plaisir, ses bras autour de la taille du natté pour ne pas que celui-ci s'échappe avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

C'est le rire de Sally et Hilde qui les firent se séparer, les joues un peu rouge d'avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Rappela Sally sans perdre son sourire.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! S'exclama Duo

- Que tu ais terminé d'inspecter les amygdales de Yuy ! Répondit le chinois. Avec

beaucoup de maturité, Duo lui tira la langue.

Il leur fallut faire plusieurs tours chacun pour vider la remise. Il était quatre heures du matin et ils étaient tous assis autour d'un café, discutant de leurs vies respectives avec animation malgré l'heure tardive.

Ils avaient tous une vie bien remplie, ils avaient perdu le contacte petit à petit pour finir par ne plus se donner de nouvelle et encore moins se voir. Mais cette fois-ci Duo comptait bien leur arracher la promesse de ne pas se perdre de vue. Il était trop heureux qu'ils soient tous là. C'était vraiment un magnifique Noël.

- Mais au fait, comment as-tu fais pour acheter tous ces cadeaux ? Nous avons fait les comptes ensemble et je sais très bien que l'on n'avait pas les moyens. Demanda Duo avec justesse.

- Je ne les ai tout simplement pas acheté. Répondit le brun avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Je ne comprend pas. Dit Duo complètement largué.

- J'ai tout simplement fait appel à la générosité des gens, en cette période de fêtes. J'ai fait le tour de pas mal de magasin qui m'ont donné des articles en fin de série, ou bien des invendables. Expliqua-t-il. Certains n'étaient pas vraiment emballés par l'idée, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre à force de persuasion.

- Tu es vraiment un ange, grâce à toi les enfants auront un vrai Noël cette année. J'ai hâte de voire leurs visages s'illuminer devant tous ces paquets.

- Oui, un peu comme toi tout à l'heure ! Pour la deuxième fois Duo lui tira la langue.

- Et que diriez-vous d'aller dormir un peu, histoire d'être en forme demain parce que je ne pense pas me tromper en vous disant que la journée sera bien remplie.

- Sally a raison, allons y ! Approuva Heero.

*****

*** ***

*****

A dix heures, les adultes firent entrer les enfants dans la salle commune, ou un concert de " Waaaaahhh " ne tarda pas à retentir et les visages béats de la veille à revenir au triple galop. Heero se mit face aux gamins pour leur demander de venir chercher un paquet chacun leur tour.

Il les prévint aussi que les cadeaux étaient pour tous, pour la plupart des cadeaux utiles. Mais les enfants ne parurent pas vexés, ils avaient des cadeaux et c'était déjà bien. Alors, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre.

Petit à petit, ils découvrirent de nouveaux livres, des jeux de sociétés, des puzzles pour tous les âges, des lego, des poupées, des coussins, des couvertures, des livres de coloriage, des crayons, des jeux d'éveil et encore bien d'autres choses.

Sous le regard des adultes, les enfants rayonnaient de bonheur. Cette année le Père Noël avait pensé à eux. Et ça, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, ne pas avoir été oublié.

Et tous ces paquets enrubannés, ils n'en avaient jamais vu autant.

Le reste de la journée se passa en jeu, plusieurs groupes s'étant formés pour jouer ensemble à un jeu, laissant aux adultes un peu de temps pour discuter ensemble, surtout que quatre personnes de plus étaient arrivées au moment du repas déjeuner. En effet Réléna, Dorothy, Zech, Noin et leurs deux enfants, qui n'avaient pas pu être présent la veille, avaient répondu avec joie à l'invitation de Heero.

Ce fut comme l'avait prédit Sally, une journée bien remplie, mais ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier. Pas plus les uns que les autres.

Les enfants avaient été gâtés au possible et les adultes s'étaient retrouvés après plus de trois ans. Grâce à la détermination de Heero et à la générosité des gens, ce fut un Noël inoubliable.

Comme quoi, un petit geste qui ne vous coûte pas grand-chose peut faire la joie de quelques personnes qui en ont besoin.

Ce n'est pas l'importance, ni le prix du cadeau qui importe, mais le geste.

Un petit geste pour rendre heureux les gens autour de nous !

*** **

*** ***

*** * ***

**Fin**

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce petit texte spéciale Noël.

Et vous remercie de l'avoir lu.

**Bonne année 2009 à tous et à toutes ! **

Biz

Nyanko


End file.
